Elysium
by Dark Creed
Summary: As a young girl she knew she was different from all others. Living in both worlds but belonging to neither. It's 2048, Elysium; a young woman with a dark past lives a quite life. But when she becomes the new assistant for Captain Sandra Maldonado & Rudy Lom, Elysium begins to find more than she bargained for. Along the way making friends & having a chance at love.
1. I

**I, Dark Creed own only Elysium and James as my characters as they were born from the depths of my imagination. All other characters from Almost Human belong to they're rightful owner Creator and Writer: J.H. Wyman. I will inform first hand when I decide to add another character of mine into the fanfic.  
Elysium's story begins immediately after _"The Bends"_  
**

**Regards,**

**Dark Creed**

* * *

Thick burgundy curtains parted allowing the light of the sun's rays to lighten the room. A large King sized bed stood in the center of the room, heavy drapes clung to either side so that they closed, encasing the bed in a cozy cocoon, which like the curtains remotely parted as well, allowing the light to penetrate, waking whoever was sleeping under the covers.

_"Why do you have to leave?" a young girl no more than twelve years old with different colored luminescent almond eyes and raven-blue hair clung to the elderly man's shirt as she stared up at him_

_"I have too…in order to keep you safe Elysium"_

_"From who…? Please dad don't leave me"_

_"From a very powerful man…A man your mother died trying to keep you hidden…Now listen, I have an apartment located within District 07 of the city on the water front. Everything is already paid for. This MX will be going with you; he will be responsible for you" His kind light brown eyes stared down sadly at the young girl_

_"Will I ever see you again?" she asked tears rolling down her rosy cheeks_

_"Only time will tell sweetheart…" he whispered as he turned to the MX and gave him a nod, handing him a small chip_

_"Give it to her when she comes of age" he explained, nodding the MX took the chip and turned to Elysium, picking her up in his arms they left the elderly man behind, the young girl burst into tears as she held a tight grip around the MX's neck_

_"Don't cry for me baby…be strong alright" the man said as tears escaped watching as the MX disappeared into the darkness with the child…_

A light groan escaped as the young woman pushed the heavy covers from her; different colored luminescent eyes stared above her as she released a deep sigh.  
The dreams were more relevant now; pieces to the missing puzzle were already connecting.

Sitting up Elysium Niguel took in the surroundings of her bedroom. To the left stood a small inside balcony where she sat and stared out of the tinted windows with a warm drink and book in her lap, her desk positioned in the corner of the room where a bookcase reached from ceiling to floor, filled with books while to the right stood double doors that lead to her bathroom as the right corner stood her walk in closet. Crawling out of her bed she made her way over to the bookcase and took out an old book on science and technology, the first book ever given to her by her father on her third birthday. Opening it to the back of the book, she lightly tapped the inside cover, revealing a hidden space which held a small chip. Taking it out, she stared at it, the MX had given it to her on her nineteenth birthday but she refused to look at the contents inside, feeling that it wasn't time yet.  
Elysium walked out of her bedroom and into a small hallway where her MX's room was located across her bedroom.  
Black leather sofas leaned against the wall, a flat screen TV stood on its stand across the sofas, between the two stood a cyber-desk which controlled everything in the apartment. Another room stood just behind the wall where the TV stood which consisted of the gym room, a counter separated the living room from the kitchen where the MX was already making coffee

"Good Morning James, you're up early" Elysium said, James turned his blue eyes which were brought out by his dark skin as he turned to her

"I'm always up at this time, good morning Elysium, how did you sleep?" he asked handing her, her cup of coffee

"I would say, I slept like a baby, but then I would be lying. The dreams…they're coming stronger than before" she said taking the cup of coffee and taking a sip

"Mm…thank you James…" she said just as the cyber desk began glowing indicating that she was receiving an incoming call. Heading toward the cyber desk, Elysium ran her fingers across the smooth surface. A holographic screen popped from the surface, the face of an attractive woman appeared on the screen, her long brown hair tied in a tight bun as her light brown eyes turned to her luminescent ones

"Good morning Ms. Niguel, just wanted to inform you of where you will be starting today"

"Thank you for the opportunity Captain"

"Couldn't pass on the chance of working with someone of your high skills…You and Rudy will get along just fine, we need someone like you. Welcome to the team. Now today, you'll be meeting with Rudy so head over to his lab and he should get you settled"

"Right away"

"Over and out"

Elysium glided her fingers over the dash board once again, causing the screen to disappear as she headed back to the kitchen; grabbing her cup of coffee, Elysium made her way to her room to ready herself for the first day.

Elysium and James walked down the stairs into a laboratory full of MX-43 parts and other scientific objects surrounding the place. It reminded her of her father's lab where he worked on his newer model DRN's, which were different from the MX-43's as he made them with a synthetic soul, making them more human.  
An old memory of when she was five popped into her head of when she first walked into his lab where he had given her an old book that was written by Mary Shelly. It was a story about a scientist who wanted to bring back the dead, creating his own monster from parts of dead criminals. Another book favorite, though the only difference was this was the year 2048 and there was no need for any human body part, though if Doctor Frankenstein were alive today, he would have certainly appreciated the technology.

The music kept the silence at bay as she turned to face a tall slim man with pleasant features and light brown eyes, his somewhat neck long hair combed neatly to the side; Elysium smiled thinking that he'd make a perfect _"Dr. Who"_. A favorite show of hers though for James it was confusing as he always told her that the probability of a Doctor traveling through time was impossible. She always finished the conversation with its only fantasy meant to entertain.

He became a bit surprised when he turned to face her and James, telling her that he wasn't expecting any visitors

"Um…Is there something I can do you for?" he asked, a British accent in his voice which had Elysium smiling, knowing she would enjoy having conversations with the man

"Yes…Captain Maldonado…" she began

"Ah…Captain Maldonado…Right…She did mention she hired a new assistant, you must be Elysium Niguel, I'm Rudy Lom; supervisor of the Police Department's Synthetic Dispatch Division" he said standing from his desk and leaving his work to walk up to her and extended his hand. Elysium in turn took it as he turned to the MX

"Oh…this is James…"

"Ah…pleasure to meet you James" Rudy said, James of course only gave him a slight nod

"I must say….Your resume is…Quite impressive really. Your expertise in robotics A.I. programming, and microprocessor and microservo technologies are outstanding…I hope your only here to assist me and not steal my job" he teased turning back to her though she sensed a bit of worry behind it.  
Elysium only smiled

"Not at all…I'm just happy that I've got the chance to work with someone who shares my same passion…My expertise tends to often alienate me from others…" Elysium said with a small shrug

"Well…There's another thing we've got in common" Rudy said placing his hands in his pockets.

**0o0**

Rudy took note that the more he looked at the young woman who would be helping him around the lab, he noticed that she held an unnatural beauty to her. She was of Asian descent, with long raven-blue hair that reached down the length of her back and tied into a thick side braid. Her large almond eyes were a unique set of different colors, her left eye being a light luminescent green while the other was a dark luminescent gray. He had to admit that she was by far one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered.  
Noticing that she had become uncomfortable with his ogling, Rudy cleared his throat and turned to stare at something else

"Did you know that Elysium is the meaning of heaven in Greek Mythology? It's one of the three domains where the righteous and privileged of the world would go when they died" Rudy blurted the first thing that came to mind as he didn't know how to recover from the awkwardness that was sneaking up on them. Though he was rewarded with a small smile

"No I didn't know" she answered as he took to account that her voice was soft and gentle to anyone's ears as his heart took a small leap. Returning her smile he nodded

"Well...it suits you perfectly…And since you and your MX have graced my lab and myself with your presence…I welcome you…Allow me to show you around" Rudy said, extending his arm, indicating his entire lab.

After a quick tour of his lab and they're acquaintance Elysium began to get comfortable in her surroundings and enjoyed Rudy's long stories, laughing at his jokes as they both worked, James always by her side, noticing that he wasn't much of the silent type as he either kept music on in the background or mostly talking to the MX-43 heads that he was either building or fixing since he revealed that his friend John Kennex had a bad habit of shooting any MX-43 that annoyed him whenever possible. He also shared his friendship with the Captain and the team he worked with, who he gladly spoke highly about.

Detective Kennex; the one who enjoyed shooting an MX-43 whenever the opportunity showed itself, revealed to have a hard-nosed whatever-it-takes personality, and isn't afraid to bend the rules or break them if it meant putting the "bad guys" behind bars.  
Detective Stahl was the Intelligence Analyst in the team with a gift for identifying case-relevant insights in data.  
Richard Paul on the other hand Rudy thought was a bit of an asshole when it came to it, telling Elysium the story of when he decided to go undercover which wasn't more than a few weeks ago, risking his life along the way and Richard not even allowing him to wear his glasses nor his hat which he was happy to show Elysium who complimented him greatly on it, causing him to smile; happy to know that someone liked his undercover attire.  
And lastly there was Dorian a DRN which Elysium was familiar with as the "Crazy Ones" which Rudy didn't like to refer him as since he believed everyone was at some point crazy in their lives as emotions tended to make them to be; Human or robot alike.

When it came to the point when Rudy asked her of her past and how she came to be in his lab, Elysium stayed awfully quite for a moment, her smile disappearing as quickly as it appeared, causing Rudy to notice that he had hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry Elysium…I didn't mean to intrude" Rudy began but Elysium shook her head

"No need to apologize Rudy…I would share my story as you have shared yours with the same equal respect. My father…left when I was twelve, he said it was for my safety, to keep me hidden from someone my mother died trying to protect me from…It's been me and James ever since, James is all I have left…My protector and my friend. Honestly I wouldn't know what to do without him really" Elysium finished turning her gaze to Rudy, who smiled at her

"I see why he never leaves your side. Well…I'm glad you're here…And I believe a _welcome to the team _is in order…Lunch is on me" he said, Elysium grinned

"I'll take you up on that…though I have to warn you…I tend to eat more than you can imagine" she warned causing Rudy to laugh

"Well good thing they pay me well for my services" he exclaimed.

**0o0**

John and Dorian made their way down the stairs and into Rudy's lab; seeing him sitting at his desk as usual working on a project. Rudy looked up from his work and turned to both men, immediately James stepped up, blocking their path

"State your business" John turned to Rudy

"New MX?" he asked as Rudy immediately stood up and approached them

"His not mine…It's alright James, they're good friends" Rudy reassured

"John, Dorian…wasn't expecting you today. What can I do you for?" Rudy asked turning back to both men

"I need a new chestplate Rudy…my last one was damaged" Dorian explained as he sat down on a chair beside Rudy's crowded desk, while John walked over to the examination table, taking a look at the MX-43 lying on the slab

"Another one…? Don't we have enough of them walking around already? And since when did we start giving MX's names?" John asked turning to Rudy

"Well since someone enjoys to use my MX-43's as target practice, it seems that you leave me no choice but to make more and fix the ones you've already shot" Rudy said, heading over to retrieve Dorian's chestplate, disappearing to the other side of the lab

"My name was given to me by my owner…" The MX said, answering John as he turned to Dorian

"I need the target practice anyway…Don't want to get rusty" he added ignoring the MX as Dorian shook his head, looking at him in disapproval

"Oh don't tell me you like these things now" John exclaimed

"I don't, it's just—"Dorian began but was interrupted by a female voice that appeared from behind John

"Rudy I found it"

Both Dorian and John turned to see where the source of the voice was coming from and who it belonged too. Both were taken back to see a beautiful young woman as she appeared from the back of the other side of the lab room with a tool in her hand as she paused to turn to them. She wore a simple white baby blouse top and black jeans that clung to her hips, guessing her age; she was no more than 20 years old and yet she looked much younger as he turned to Rudy who returned with Dorian's new chestplate

"And I'm not your owner James…I'm your family" she answered turning to the MX

"Rudy you dog you…I didn't know you had it in you…" John complimented as he grinned at Rudy who blushed; a bit embarrassed, a devilish smile appeared on John's chiseled features enhancing his good looks. Rudy only sighed

"No…It's nothing like that…" Rudy began

"I'm Rudy's assistant…" the young woman answered suddenly feeling uncomfortable realizing where the Detective was going with the sudden introduction, feeling her face flush

"Well my and Captain Maldonado's…this is Elysium Niguel…and the MX is hers" Rudy introduced, John turned to the young woman, clenching his jaw as he cleared his throat

"Well…this is awkward, my apologizes" he said scratching the back of his head as she approached the examination table, over-looking the MX-43, she gave John a warm smile, letting him know that he was forgiven.  
Noticing that Dorian wasn't saying anything smart and was deathly quiet which wasn't him in the least; John turned to face him and noticed that something was entirely off as Dorian only sat like a frozen statue gazing at the young woman, catching an unfamiliar gleam in his luminescent blue eyes. John knew for a fact that Dorian was never really the type of DRN who paid much attention or interest to the opposite sex even though he had the same characteristics as humans; synthetic souls and all. But the moment John caught his partner staring at the young woman; he noticed the way Dorian was looking at her was completely different from how he stared at other females, not even the sex bots from a case not too long ago caught his attention the way this one was grabbing his and immediately John caught Dorian's sudden different demeanor and apparently Rudy did too as he commented on the subject

"Well this is new…." He said as he turned from John, to Dorian, than Elysium who was throwing small glances at Dorian as she worked on the MX-43 as he interrupted the awkward silence. Now with the new information that Dorian was most defiantly interested in the opposite sex and she was standing right across from him.  
John knew that this day was only going to get better and this time he was going to face it with more enthusiasm and excitement than before.


	2. II

Elysium felt herself go up in flames as she felt Dorian's eyes bore into her very soul. Evoking forbidden feelings in her that had her heart leaping into her throat, threatening to choke the very essence of her life out of her and her stomach turning into tight knots as butterflies fluttered their wings against the walls of her stomach and her blood boiling. Somehow with only meeting Dorian, he already had her going up in flames and becoming a wild untamed fire in which was recently nothing but a small candles flame as she never really paid attention to the men that came across her who in turn tried everything to woo her but failed miserably as she didn't share they're same feelings. Trying to ignore his heated gaze, Elysium cleared her throat and turned her attention to the Detective standing across from her as Rudy concentrated on getting Dorian's chestplate on…which Elysium averted her gaze from as she noticed that it was a very nice board muscled chest, her father was a very thoughtful man when he created Dorian as he had a very impressive physic. Shaking her head out of the gutter she concentrated on what she would tell Detective Kennex.

"So Detective Kennex…You're the one who likes shooting every MX-43 that comes across your path huh" Elysium said, shooting up a conversation with John who gave her his full attention and to what she was doing

"Please…call me John and no…No not exactly…Only when they tend to hit a nerve" John explained

"I hope that won't be a problem…" he added causing her to grin as she looked up

"Actually no…not at all…You'll help me keep my new job…along the way I get to put them back together and solving any puzzle you throw at me" she said with a sly grin, John took in her answer as a surprise and turned a cocky smile toward Dorian who turned his eyes to him for a moment before turning back to Elysium

"See…at least someone enjoys my target practice and sees it in a positive way…I like her" John said turning back to Elysium who grinned and shook her head as Dorian rolled his eyes at him

"Please…don't encourage him" he said, sharing the first few words with her since he arrived, noticing how she blushed as she looked away from him

"I'll try my best Detective Dorian…" Elysium answered.  
At the sound of her voice saying his name, caused a jolt of heated desire to run through Dorian's body like a lightning bolt flashing through the sky and his heart to beat painfully in his chest. He would have to talk to Rudy about his new little situation with him

"And you are finished…" Rudy announced as Dorian stood up from his chair and placed his shirt back on

"Well I have to say, it's been a pleasure meeting you Elysium and we'll see you around" John said lifting his cup of coffee toward her, Elysium smiled

"Like wise John, I'll look forward to any MX-43 being sent my way oh and I hope it's not too much to ask but…can you avoid shooting James…his my only family and I would hate it if you put a bullet through him" she added, John grinned

"I'll be sure to do that…And don't worry his safe" he said as both he and Dorian went on their way to solve another case.

**0o0**

Dorian walked through the dense green forest, tracking down and searching for heat signature, finding patches of it across the ground, the side of his chiseled face glowing with soft streaks of blue, following the heating track eventually leading him up a small hill and toward a small trench where a young woman with short curly blonde hair and light blue eyes turned her gaze to him

"Maya Vaughn…" Dorian said, causing her to crawl deeper into the trench

"I'm a police officer, everything is going to be okay" he reassured her, climbing down and removing his jacket, wrapping it around the trembling young woman

"You're going to be okay"

**0o0**

"What've we got?" John asked walking into the room where two dead bodies belonging to one of the witnesses and an officer were lying down. Richard standing over the male officer as he answered John's question

"Single shooter, entered by force, starched off with a large caliber weapon. Took out the bailiff first" Richard said walking around toward the female

"Then shot and killed Hayley Myers. One of the witness in the case against Ethan Avery"

"Any DNA, prints…?"

"So far, nothing that could give us an ID" Richard answered looking up as John crouched in between the two victims and picking up a shell with his pen

"Amprising"

"Purchased in the black market"

"Any idea how the shooter found the safe house?"

"We found this tracker on the bailiff, someone must have figured out he was on the protection detail. Followed him here" Richard answered handing John a small clear bag, with a small chip

"Any word on the other witness?"

"Yeah…she's alive and in custody"

"Good thing because right now…She is the only thing standing between Ethan Avery and his freedom" Richard said looking at the crime scene.

Valerie took a piece of an MX-43's head, turning just in time as John reached out and showed her the MX's eyeball

"I got an eye for you" he said causing her to smile as she stood

"An eye for me that's fun" she answered as John threw the eyeball in the ben

"I know someone will be happy to see these parts" John answered as he took out his phone and dialed Rudy's number, listening to Elysium pick up after the second ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Elysium…got you a present"

"Aw…you shouldn't have John…is it a MX-43's blown head? Or a full body mess?" she asked laughter in her voice

"Full blown head…" he answered with a grin as Valerie turned to him with an elegant arched eyebrow, giving him a questioning look

"Great…send it over and we'll get to work" she answered

"Will do" John said hanging up and turning to Valerie

"New team member…Rudy's assistant" John answered

"Assistant, since when does Rudy need an assistant?"

"Since I decided to take shooting MX's as a personal hobby" he answered causing her to laugh, turning to her MX

"Wow…you look offended and they say they don't give you emotions…" John answered looking at the MX holding the ben for Valerie

"We are designed—"the MX began but John only interrupted him

"Yeah…yeah…yeah"

"Hey…don't shoot him…" Valerie teased as John grinned

"Not to mention that Dorian has an eye for her" John mention, letting Valerie in, who turned to him surprised

"Is that right?" she asked

"Oh yeah…you should have seen him too…if I wouldn't have known better, he might have melted on the spot"

"Then I guess I have to stop by and meet her…she sounds interesting"

**0o0**

"I have never seen a woman eat so much in my entire life…You weren't pulling my leg were you" Rudy said as both him, Elysium, and James walked down stairs toward the lab, awaiting for John and Dorian to show with the blown bits of the MX-43. Elysium's stomach was in knots again and her heart was beating faster than a Jackrabbit with knowing just the fact that Dorian was coming back and it scared her that not just a man but a DRN could evoke such powerful feelings within her. Shaking her head to try and get him out of her mind

"Elysium…are you alright?" James asked grabbing her attention

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked

"Your heart-rate is faster than it should be…it seems that you are nervous in seeing that DRN again, your attraction to him-" James began, but Elysium shook her head, stopping him in mid-sentence as she immediately turned to Rudy, seeing that he was examining her work on the MX and not paying attention to their small conversation

"I'm fine James really…"

"You did a marvelous job on the MX by the way Elysium" Rudy complimented as they turned to the MX-43 who stood in the corner. Elysium smiled

"Thanks Rudy…" Elysium said with a grin as just as they heard the door close and footsteps making their way down the stairs, all of a sudden, Elysium's nerves went on overdrive, immediately James walked over to the stares as they saw a beautiful brunette female with long thick hair and big brown eyes

"State your business" James said as the woman turned to him

"Is he going to do this around everyone?" he asked, Elysium smiled

"His overprotective…I apologize, James you can relax" Elysium said excusing James as the woman walked over to the slab

"Elysium…John told me Rudy had a new assistant…I'm Valerie" Valerie said with a small smile noticing how beautiful the young woman was and from the looks of it, she worked out and could probably take out a guy ten times half her size

"Welcome to the team…I brought you, your blown head" Valerie said walking in and placing the evidence ben on the slab, turning to the MX beside the young woman

"Thanks…" Elysium smiled as she looked into the evidence ben full of MX head pieces as Rudy stood next to her, releasing a long sigh, causing Elysium to turn to him

"Aw…come on Rudy…it'll be fun" she said nudging him in the ribs, Valerie grinned

"I'll leave you two to it than" Valerie said as Elysium turned to her

"It was nice meeting you Detective Stahl"

"Please…Valerie and if you need a break from all this…just give me a call" Valerie added as she left

"I like her…she's so sweet" Elysium commented as she turned to Rudy who smiled

"Yes she sure is a peach"

After a few hours of working on the dead MX's head Elysium continued her examination, while Rudy left for the station to share what they've found with Captain Maldonado and the team, when something caught her attention. Looking back into the ben to see that they had everything in hand, Elysium noticed that there was something missing and immediately jolted from her chair and out of the lab. James asking no questions followed close behind.

.


End file.
